quest for the truth
by kimipet
Summary: kimi doesn't know about her real father,but when she starts to wonder,she gets on a plane to go to france,kira regrets not telling her that,but when she tries to get kimi to come back home, will she stay, or go back to where she belongs?
1. the day

Quest for the truth  
  
Kimi::I told you. I don't know anything about my biologigcal father, how's that for a answer, susie q.? Susie: all I want to know is if he was still around when you were a baby, well, wwas he or was he not? Kimi: I don't know, ok,and I'll never know,ok? Susie : ,ok,I'll just ask your mother then since you say don't but we both know you do. Kimi:I'm tired, so I'm gonna go home.susie. Susie: want me to follow you home? Kimi: no! Susie: ok,see you later,potato. Susie laughs. Susie: I'm gonna follow you home anyway. Susie watches kimi walk down the street by herself. Angelica: susie, what are you doing on the ground? Susie: be quite and get below the bushes. Susie grabs angelica and pulls her down under the bushes. Angelica: ouch! d'you have to grab me so hard? Susie: just sit there and be quiet. Angelica:'k, god. Angelica and susie sit in the bushes watching kimi til tommy comes around and pours soda on their heads. Angelica and susie scream cause the soda's cold. Tommy: who's under the bushes? Angelica: we're under the bushes, you dum-dum. I'm soaking wet! Next time I'll put a big bowlful of jello on your head. Tommy: how was I supposed to know that you two were under the bushes, huh? Angelica: I don't know and I don't care. all me and susie know is kimi could be home by now. Susie : think we should tell 'em why we've been following kimi? Tommy: you've been doing what? Angelica: we've been following kimi. Susie: she was talking to at school and she started talking about her deceased father, and I thought it would be ok that I'd found out a little more. Tommy: woah, stop. What'd you do that for? Don't you know her like we know her? Susie: tommy! It's thanksgiving. Don't you think she should spend the day with her mom and dad,too? Chuckie walks up to them and starts talking. Chuckie: I know I would like to have my mom and dad together at thanksgiving,but I know sometimes wishes don't come true but dreams always come true,right? Susie: chuckie, who told you that? Chuckie: no one. I just assume that sometimes wishes don't come true ,right? Tommy: no, wishes come true all year long and everybody gets their wish granted. 


	2. 

Quest for the truth  
  
Kimi::I told you. I don't know anything about my biologigcal father, how's that for a answer, susie q.? Susie: all I want to know is if he was still around when you were a baby, well, wwas he or was he not? Kimi: I don't know, ok,and I'll never know,ok? Susie : ,ok,I'll just ask your mother then since you say don't but we both know you do. 


	3. the day

Quest for the truth  
  
Kimi::I told you. I don't know anything about my biologigcal father, how's that for a answer, susie q.? Susie: all I want to know is if he was still around when you were a baby, well, wwas he or was he not? Kimi: I don't know, ok,and I'll never know,ok? Susie : ,ok,I'll just ask your mother then since you say don't but we both know you do. Kimi:I'm tired, so I'm gonna go home.susie. Susie: want me to follow you home? Kimi: no! Susie: ok,see you later,potato. Susie laughs. Susie: I'm gonna follow you home anyway. Susie watches kimi walk down the street by herself. Angelica: susie, what are you doing on the ground? Susie: be quite and get below the bushes. Susie grabs angelica and pulls her down under the bushes. Angelica: ouch! d'you have to grab me so hard? Susie: just sit there and be quiet. Angelica:'k, god. Angelica and susie sit in the bushes watching kimi til tommy comes around and pours soda on their heads. Angelica and susie scream cause the soda's cold. Tommy: who's under the bushes? Angelica: we're under the bushes, you dum-dum. I'm soaking wet! Next time I'll put a big bowlful of jello on your head. Tommy: how was I supposed to know that you two were under the bushes, huh? Angelica: I don't know and I don't care. all me and susie know is kimi could be home by now. Susie : think we should tell 'em why we've been following kimi? Tommy: you've been doing what? Angelica: we've been following kimi. Susie: she was talking to at school and she started talking about her deceased father, and I thought it would be ok that I'd found out a little more. Tommy: woah, stop. What'd you do that for? Don't you know her like we know her? Susie: tommy! It's thanksgiving. Don't you think she should spend the day with her mom and dad,too? Chuckie walks up to them and starts talking. Chuckie: I know I would like to have my mom and dad together at thanksgiving,but I know sometimes wishes don't come true but dreams always come true,right? Susie: chuckie, who told you that? Chuckie: no one. I just assume that sometimes wishes don't come true ,right? Tommy: no, wishes come true all year long and everybody gets their wish granted. 


End file.
